My Pleasure
by shaniquacynthia
Summary: Basically PWP Seth/You/Dean
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Just changed it to reader insert and edited here and there**

 **Your pov**

I waited on one of the couches in the reception of my new job as a PA to the co-owner of 'The Architect'. It was a nice place, light brown couches, wooden coffee table and a small aquarium in the corner.

I wore a light gray skirt and matching jacket, a white shirt, with black heels and my hair out in waves. To say I was nervous about this job was an understatement. I mean I didn't meet the man himself but I've heard quite a few things about him.

Like he was a very handsome guy. He was strict but fair. He don't take no bullshit from anybody not even his partner, Dean Ambrose. I have heard even more about that guy and quite frankly I would stay clear of him. He sounds crazy.

The receptionist, Nikki I think, called me over. "Mr. Rollins is ready for you."

Ok that could be interpreted in different ways. But then again I have dirty mind so...that doesn't help. I follow her to the elevator and go to the floor and down a hall. She knocks on the door and stick her head inside.

"Mr. Rollins your PA is here," Nikki tells him. "Go on in. Remember don't be nervous. He is a fair person. I'm sure you can handle anything that he gives you," she encourages quickly. I give her a smile and nod.

I open the door and enter the spacious office. When I turn around I see two men watching me intently. One man leaning against the large office desk with jeans on and the other with two toned hair in an all black suit. I wonder who I'll be working for.

I bite my lip in nervousness. It is too quiet for my liking. _Why do I feel like I'm about to be eaten by lions or wolves? Will somebody say something or do something!? My what an interesting carpet._ I look down.

There was movement but I stayed looking down. He was wearing sneakers so I guessed it was the one wearing jeans and a tshirt. This guy made me nervous...and not in a good way. Blue jeans just stood in front of me until I looked up at him.

 _Damn he's tall! I feel like I'm breaking my neck just being face to face to his chest. I haven't even looked him in the eyes yet!_

He smirks at me and start to slowly walk around me. Looking me up and down, observing me. Then he's suddenly behind me nuzzling my neck and nips lightly making me gasp. "Have fun with this one. She may be a keeper for you Seth. If you don't I surely will." He chuckles lightly before glancing at Seth and leaving.

I glimpse a chance to actually look at the man that will or have become my boss. He stared at me with intense brown eyes. He gets up and gakes off his jacket then walks towards me, I instinctively take a step back. He stops and grins. Then continues to walk toward me.

I try not to back away this time. When he reaches me he puts a hand on the small of my back and gently pushes me to the chair in front of his desk. "Take a seat." I sit with my legs crossed and hands in my lap, not looking at him.

Ok now he makes me even more nervous. I'm not sure if its a good or bad thing though. I guess I have to find out don't I. Mr. Rollins grabs my chin to make me look into his eyes and then move my head side to side gently. 'Why' You ask I have no idea.

Mr. Rollins hasn't said anything yet. Still. So I take a deep breath and look up at him. His eyes have softened...but only a little.

"So you are my PA. Are you sure you're up for the task?"

"Yes sir,"I say confidently.

"Can you work through pressure? Handle yourself in any situation no matter the circumstance?"

"Yes sir," I say again.

"Really? Ok. How about we test that theory," he tells me as he takes off his tie. "Stand."

I stand. "It's not a theory," I tell him defiantly getting in his face. How dare he look down on me. Just because he's man doesn't mean shit!

"Don't talk back. Prove it," He challenges and gets in my face. I raise an eyebrow. He raises one back.

When I open my mouth to ask how. He takes advantage and dives in for a kiss. All tongue. He pushes my jacket off and puts his hands in my hair and around my waist pulling me closer. And I grab at his biceps and shoulders.

We kiss and bite at each others lips. Moaning, groaning, and grinding into each other. He pulls away and turns me around to bend over the desk. He lifts up my skirt to my waist and kneads my ass cheeks.

Rollins pulls down my panties and I step out of them. He gives one cheek a smack and walks to his chair behind the desk. Then he looks at me with an eyebrow raised.

I get up and walk to him and get between his legs. Rollins uses his eyes to motion to his lap. I go to undo his belt but get stopped.

"On your knees."

I get on my knees and undo his belt, button and zipper. I put my hands on his slender hips and pull down his slacks with his help. His eight inch cock bobs out onto his stomach. I chance a glance at him, his expression hasn't changed. So I grab his length and stroke it slowly.

I get breathy quiet moans from him. He starts to buck up following my hand. The whole time our eyes never faulter from the other. Rollins start to unbutton his dress shirt and motions for me to take my shirt off. I go back to stroking him slowly once we have our shirts off.

Rollins stops me and puts me on top of the desk. He spreads his legs and slowly rub my clit. He kisses me as he slids a finger inside my heat. Then another. As I moan and grind against his fingers he sucks and bites at my neck.

Then Rollins removes his fingers to taste my juices and goes to get a condom out and on his length then slowly pushes into me. I wrap my arms and legs around him and grind against his hand. He starts to move at slow pace grasping at my cheeks to pull me more into him. I take his hair out of its bun and grab at his neck and back.

I bite at his collarbone and he quickens the pace. He's pulling my hair back making me arch up into him and exposing my neck. He pounds into my heat as I scratch at his back. He goes to sit in his chair and tells me to ride him.

I ride him hard and fast since I'm close to my orgasm. I know he is close to because his thrusts are erratic. I rub my clit fast and a couple thrusts later from Rollins and we both cum. We hold on to each other as we catch our breaths.

He looks me in my eyes and says softly: "Welcome to The Architect. Where our plans meet your pleasure."

 **Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Hey guys I wanted to let you know there will be one more chapter of this short story (maybe). I also have a poll on my profile so check that out and vote for what u want me to do next. On to the story...

 **Chapter 2**

It has been over two months and I enjoy my job. Its a bit challenging but nothing I can't handle. Tomorrow we have an office party and I'm nervous, parties aren't exactly my thing.

Nikki has been a tremendous help when I need it and gives great advice. She's dragging me to go shopping for the party tomorrow. I don't know why when I have nice dresses at home.

"Yeah well it doesn't hurt to have more options to wear. You know buy something sexy I've seen how Seth looks you," Nikki says as you two were in the staff break room.

"He isn't the only one," you mumble to yourself.

"What?" Nikki asks.

"Nothing!" You say a little too quickly.

You've been noticing him a lot lately. Other people that works here say that barely comes into work but now he's here all the time. It has some people on edge thinking that maybe their jobs are on the line and some are thinking that he has got us a big client paying big bucks and has to be here. Either way it seems that man is always around the corner waiting for you.

He makes sure that you are alone before he makes his move on you. This happened more than once but you just can't seem to mind. Especially how he looks at you with such hunger and lust you can't help but want him. Dean was an unpredictable strange man that you wanted to deny but just couldn't.

Yes Mr. Rollins bends you over and fucks you long and hard on his desk to relieve some stress but also because he wants to. But with Dean its like a game of cat and mouse, with you being the mouse of course. Nikki starts talking but you don't hear her as you think about what happened last week.

 _Dean corners you in the hallway kissing you hard, all teeth and tongue. He lifts you up wrapping your legs around his waist and grinding up to your rapidly wet covered pussy. Your hands threading through his short dirty blonde hair, moaning feeling his erection throbbing against your core. He moans and grinds harder grabbing your ass and pulling you towards him._

 _Any one can walk by and see us but Sean doesn't seem to care one bit. He just keeps going while he whispers nasty dirty things in your ear. And oh the things he says he's going to do to you makes you even wetter to the point of cumming._

You finally snap out your thoughts as you hear a familiar voice.

"Good morning ladies."

"Morning...," you say quietly biting your lip.

"Morning," Nikki looks at you weirdly. She looks at him then at me. Then him again and back at me with her eyes wide and smirks.

"Everything OK?" He asks.

"Uh yeah...I'm gonna go back to work. I'll see you later to go shopping for that dress (y/n)," Nikki says as she gets up and leave.

I get a text message from her a minute later.

Dont so anything I wouldn't...oh wait never mind. Carry on XP

I roll my eyes and get up to make me another cup of coffee for later. Next thing you know you are trapped against the counter.

"So you're just going to ignore me? I thought that you liked it, loved it even I know you did. And you know exactly what I'm talking about," he whispers.

"And what exactly happened Mr. Ambrose?"

He grabs your hips turning around to face him. "Should I remind you then Darlin'?"

"There's nothing to be reminded of," you deny.

You hear him growl before you're slammed against the wall taking the breath out of you. He takes the opening and plunges his tongue in your mouth kissing you roughly. Your legs wrapped around his waist pulling him into you as you scratch along his shoulders and his scalp. Dean's hands slip to the black dress grabbing at your ass roughly licking and bitting at your neck leaving mark after mark.

"Gotta have you...NOW!" He growls sucking at your bottom lip. He reaches for your panties only to realize you're not wearing any. Mostly due to Seth's request to fuck you whenever he wants to. "You naughty naughty little girl."

Dean slowly enters a finger quickly followed by two since you were dripping wet. He seems to want to get right to it because he's fingering fucking you hard and fast adding a third one while trying to keep you from moaning to loudly.

With your juices running down his fingers he removed his fingers and took out his cock. He quickly thrust up into you both of you groan into each others mouth at the friction when he bottoms out. Dean slowly circles his hips making you feel every inch of him inside you.

You moan and pull at the hem of his grey t shirt to get him to take it off. After he does you scratch down his back making him arch his back and more into your heat. You tighten your legs around his waist and tell him to move. Dean doesn't have to be told twice he starts slow but quickly gives in to a punishing pace.

Both of you are breathing heavily into each others mouth, matching thrust for thrust. Dean lifts one of your legs over his shoulder hitting your g spot at a different angle kissing your neck. You arch up moaning his name loudly. He quickly covers your mouth.

"Shhh baby...don't want to get caught so you?" You moan in response. "Oooh you like that huh? The thought of getting caught at any minute. It turns you on don't Darlin'? Oh fuck (y/n)...so good...ah shit...so tight. Is Seth even fucking you right or at all? Damn it!"

All you can is keep your mouth busy so you won't make a sound. Dean lifts your other leg up as he pounds into you. We hear talking and footsteps coming this way but he doesn't let up he just fucks you harder. You're so close to cumming you just need something to get you there.

"Dean," A breathy moan.

He covers your mouth with his hand again.

"Shut up." Somehow he fucks even harder as we wait for the voices to pass us.

The voices pass us and Dean bites on my neck making me cum unexpectedly. Two, three, four rough thrusts later he cums. When he let's you down and turn around he has scratches all on his upper back and neck. You look down at your waist and see bruises starting to form you shrug and pull your dress down as you look up Dean is dressed and watching you.

"What?"

Dean walks up to you caress your cheek and kisses you gently.

"Make sure you buy something sexy for tomorrow night. I'll punish you if you don't," He winks as he walks out.

 **Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: OK last chapte...hope u enjoy and don't forget to leave a review and check out the poll on my profile. Please vote!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Office Party**

"I see you brought boyfriend."

"Of course I did. I have to show these men who I belong to. Plus John is eating it up showing me off," Nikki replies.

"Well his ego isn't the only thing that's going to be eaten tonight," you wink at her.

Nikki hits you on the arm her mouth open in mock shock.

"I can't believe you just said that...but you just might be right," she says as she drags you out the women's restroom.

Left and right people were drunk, slur-talking **(I made that up...?)** and hitting on other people. Women trying to one up each other by showing off their expensive outfits. And the men seeing who can out drink the other or drink more than each other while everyone else are mingling and enjoying the party. You spot the owners, Rollins and Ambrose, talking to John when a couple of drunks try to make a pass them. As politely as possible they decline and walk away.

"See he only has eyes for you," Nikki says.

You roll your eyes as she nudges you towards Seth. We make our way over and three sets of eyes look our way as if sensing us near. John immediately rushes over to Nikki and kisses her cheek. Rollins and Ambrose both look at you as you look at between the two with a blush on your cheeks. The way they were looking at you had you starting to drip between your legs. Both had lust, which you couldn't blame them with your long blue dress with a slit on the side and black stilettos, in their eyes.

"You look...gorgeous (y/n)," Seth says the same time Dean says "You look beautiful." You compliment them on their suits, even though you see Seth in one everyday but you've never seen Dean in one.

Discreetly as possible you eye Dean up and down licking your lips. You look back to Nikki but her and John are on the dance floor already. Turning around you find yourself surrounded by both Rollins and Ambrose. They have you pressed up against them, Dean behind you and Seth in the front. One of Seth's hands are gripping an ass cheek and the other on a hip while Dean has one of his hands are on your thigh while the other is on your neck. Dean slowly moves his hand to your covered clit.

You let out a squeak, Seth chuckles as he whispers in your ear. "You didn't think you could hide from us all night did ya?" Seth says.

You bite your lip and shake your head but stop mid-nod and look into his chocolate brown eyes with confusion. Then turn to look at Dean's blue ones. They smirk at each other and pulls her into an empty conference room. Seth closes and locks the door behind him. You turn to him as you hear the door lock.

"We wouldn't want someone interrupting now would we?" Seth says.

"No not for what we got for Darlin'," Den chuckles.

"How about we play a game Dean-o."

"Don't call me that asshole," Dean growls.

"Let's see who can get (y/n) to cum first. Your tongue or my fingers or vice versa," Seth proposes.

"Woah woah woah, hold on wait," You say. "Not that I'm not up for a threesome or whatever...but why?"

"Because we want you," Dean says as he leans down to nibble on your neck keeping you from thinking too much.

Dean pushes you up against the long table until you're laying down. He pushes up your dress and is surprised to see that you're not wearing anything under it. You blush and say that it was Nikki's idea in case you got lucky tonight. They wear matching smirks as Seth spreads your legs so that he can have accommodating room for both of them.

Seth slides a finger through your moistened lips and shivers at how wet you are. "Fuuuck you're wet baby. We haven't even started yet and you're already dripping," Seth says as he lifts the finger to the light seeing it glistens with your juices.

"My my my it seems we have a very naughty girl on our hands Seth," Dean replies as he he slowly enters a finger all the way in not wasting time. Your arch up suddenly at the intrusion but dim it back down before they notice unfortunately for you they do notice.

"Why do you get to finger her." Seth leans down and flick your clit back and forth with his tongue anyways.

"Its not my fault you doubt your own skills," Dean remarks as he adds a second finger. You bite your bottom lip to keep from moaning as Dean fingers you faster. Seth makes a quick glance at you and sucks hard your clit making you arch your back.

"Oh fuck off Dean. I know how to please a woman." Seth begins to rub at your clit with his tongue.

Both sensations getting to you as you pant, wither and moan softly as you rub your nipples through your dress. You start getting louder as they not only change pace and switching tasks. Dean furiously rubbing, licking, and pinching your clit while Seth is alternating between fingering you with three fingers and pushes his tongue in your heat.

It isn't long before you come undone. They hold you down working you through your orgasm not letting up until you're on the verge of cumming again. Dean and Seth stop before you cum, you whine your disappointment at the lost.

Dean pushes Seth out the way and lick up your your heat getting a taste of you himself. Seth kisses you moaning as you taste yourself on his tongue not paying attention to do who is taking his suit pants off. You and Seth break apart as you hear Dean moaning you see him stroking his cock leisurely.

"Move it dork."

"Blow me asshole," Seth retorts back. "I had her first so I get first dips."

Dean hold out his hands, one open while the other is in a fist. "Play you for it."

"Seriously?"

Dean lifts an eyebrow, Seth takes a deep breath but complies and wins.

"Best two out of three." Dean still loses. "Damn it," he mutters.

"Always with the scissors Dean."

You shake your head wondering how you were about to get fucked to playing rock paper scissors. "Are you guys gonna fuck or what? Cause if not I got a vibrator at home that'll do the job just fine," you say exasperated.

That seem to grasp their attention and they are not to happy with the outburst.

"Oh?" Dean says as the smile on his face doesn't reach his eyes. You look to Seth only to see the same expression.

"You want to get fucked huh?" Seth says as he turns back to you smooth and unzips his pants revealing his cock stroking it. You try to back try a little but Seth isn't having it and pulls you on the edge of the table by your thighs. You feel the heat radiating from him and can't help but shiver with lust.

Dean comes up behind Seth and whispers in his ear. "Do it, fuck her good and hard. Make that oussy stretch real good on your cock and get her ready for mine." Seth shivers and scrunch up his face at Dean as he chuckles at him.

"I hate you so much," Seth says as he pushes into you til you are flush against him moaning. Seth swirls his hips as you wrap your legs around his waist pushing him in deeper. "Shit." Seth doesn't hesitate and starts fucking you deep and fast.

Dean sits in a chair watching as he strokes his cock slowly trying not to cum yet. You meet Seth with each thrusts pushing you more and more close to the edge. He pushes you back to lay down on the table and covers you with his body as he moves your legs to his shoulders thrusting harder.

Reaching forward you grab at his ass lightly scratching, his hips stutter a little he growls down at you and fuck you harder until you're cumming. You can hear Dean's breath start to quicken, looking over at him you see him taking deep breaths as he holds the base of his cock to stop himself from cumming.

Seth pulls out and pulls you on your knees so he can cum in your mouth. You take him deep in your mouth two three pumps later you swallow down his load. "Fuck baby...so good...damn it..."

Seth moves and takes a seat while you try and catch your breath. Dean finally gets in between your legs and works a finger in your pussy as you whimper. Instead of taking you on the table he picks you up and sit back down in his chair mouthing at your neck. You grab at his shoulders and rub up and down his chest.

Dean takes your dress off revealing your black lace bra. He licks his lips and unhooks your bra letting your breats free and tweaking your nipples and flicking them with his tongue making you gasp. Grinding down on his cock hearing him moan in your ear having you shivering.

"Can't wait anymore...gotta have you," he groans. He grabs one hip and the other at his cock pushing you gently down his length having you feel every inch of him. You were a panting mess as he finally was sheathed inside you, Dean was breathing heavily between your neck and shoulder.

Rocking your hips a little throwing your head back moaning. Dean's groan, as he grabs at your body rocking slowly into you, sounds strained. "Come on Dean. You don't have to hold back for me. I want it...give it to me."

Dean grabs the back of your neck and kisses you deep before thrusting up and pulling you down on him. You hold on to his shoulders as he grabs your hips moving in tandem with each other. You ride him slowly as he moans in your ear. "That's right baby...come on ride me...ah yea like that...ride me like you want it baby."

Speeding up you ride him hard opening you eyes you see Seth stroking his cock to the same speed as you ride Dean. He meets your eyes and moans biting his lip. Dean pulls you back to him kissing you standing up pushing you against the wall. Moving your hands from his neck and puts it above your head holding it with one hand while he uses the other to pull you against him.

Moaning loudly because no one can hear you with the party going on. Moaning, swearing, skin against skin sounding throughout the room. You and Dean against the wall and Seth in the chair jerking off to the sight of Dean fucking into you.

Dean then moves you from the wall having your arms wrapped around his neck he starts bouncing you on his dick mercilessly. Moaning higher and higher no one can hear you anyway so why not scream out. He bounces you all the way to the table and pulls out and puts you face down. He enter back in one thrust and continues to pound into you as you feel yourself start to cum again scratching the table as you push back into Dean's thrusts.

Dean fucking you hard gripping and smacking your ass as he gets closer and closer to the edge. Soon you cum hard around Dean making him pull out and cumming on your ass with Seth right with him cumming on his hand. Dean lays his head on your shoulder blade catching his breath, Seth is the first to recover so he cleans himself up and moves Dean out the way to clean you up.

Dean huffs but takes the offered tissues and does the same for himself and pulls you back on his lap. Seth rolls his eyes but smirks. "Didn't know you were a cuddled Dean."

Dean flicks him off and looks at you.

"Sooo... you wanna go steady?"


End file.
